


Drake

by camille_sue



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_sue/pseuds/camille_sue
Summary: 报社爽文，雷点如下：囚禁双性产乳肌肉受，无视生理结构被迫发情无脑肉原创角色，无影射任何作品或角色的意思





	Drake

**Author's Note:**

> 报社爽文，雷点如下：  
囚禁双性产乳肌肉受，无视生理结构被迫发情无脑肉  
原创角色，无影射任何作品或角色的意思

灯光昏暗，我抚摸他的肌肉就像抚摸隆起的山，不过这山是活着的，还郁积着愤怒。但他的手和脚都被铁链牢牢绑住，只能空攒了一腔怒火用那对海蓝色的眼睛死命瞪我。我笑了笑，转而捋顺他湿漉漉的金发，德雷克，这链子我用来绑过狮子，你猜结果怎么样呢？  
男人回答不出来，因为嘴里被塞了棉布，他只能徒然地瞪着我。  
那头公狮子连咬断腿脚都做不到，在这座实验台上被活活饿死。我一边徐徐补充道，一边把灯全打开，德雷克被囚禁的身体在我眼前暴露无遗，他的手臂和大腿分别被三个铁圈箍住，让他不得不张开手脚，手腕脚踝被铁链锁死，脖子和腹部也被固定在实验台上。他就像砧板上的鱼，连挣扎都做不到，牢固的囚笼不会因为他任何一点举动而松动半分。  
他明显因为长时间待在暗处有些畏光，下意识闭上眼将头偏向一边，盖在他身上的白布因为强烈的呼吸而剧烈起伏——我知道他在想那头可怜的狮子，我不打算安慰他，毕竟我有更重要的事情要做，我要狠狠地干他，直到他生出我的孩子。  
我掀开白布，灯光下他像极了卢浮宫里古希腊的雕塑，连我都不得不惊叹，在卧床数月以后德雷克的身体没有一点萎缩的痕迹。我不禁着迷地再次沿着他的肌肉线条从手臂摸到人鱼线，感受他肌肉鼓动下的羞愤。我理解德雷克，毕竟没有哪个男人能接受自己被改造成女人的事实，如果你正好有一身施瓦辛格的肌肉，你会想去干女人，而不是被当成女人干。  
但你不得不说干这个肌肉美人的确让我血脉偾张。我顺着人鱼线摸进他的大腿，摸到他那不小的活儿下——现在已经半勃起了，一个粉嫩的穴口，因为我之前注射的催情剂正在可怜的一翕一张，像极了嘤嘤求食的婴儿小嘴。我握住了他的那活儿，德雷克浑身一个机灵，他睁开眼又开始瞪我，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊说着些什么。  
我知道你想说什么，我耸了耸肩，继续给他手淫的动作，但我既然要干你，就说到做到。  
他整张脸像喝醉了似的发红，因为太过激动还猛得挣扎了一下，以至于实验台都发出一声闷响，当然他嘟囔的声音更大了，估计在骂娘，是棉布让这个粗俗的男人被迫学会了礼貌。  
我心里为自己叹息，哪个强奸犯会像我这样爱抚他的强奸对象呢，更别提关心他是否能感到性高潮。虽然我的裤裆被撑得难受，但我还是绅士地为德雷克手淫。我想过一会再碰他的小穴，他大概一时接受不了自己有了这个器官。  
在我的手活下，那个大家伙兴奋地吐了点精，我又用指甲轻轻刮擦他的尿道口，还用另一只手摸他的卵蛋，德雷克扭动个不停，好像要把实验台给拆了，不过结实的实验台还是承受住了他的动作。  
过了一会他终于射出来了，鼻子喷着粗气，两粒粉红色的奶头因兴奋硬得像熟浆果，我满手黏糊糊的精液，愣了愣神，在思考要不要让他自己舔掉后还是摇了摇头，把精液全抹在小穴上，甚至伸进去了一根指头。  
你说你会不会怀上自己的孩子？我漫不经心地说。  
德雷克瞪大了眼睛，他大概为自己的身体感到吃惊，随之而来的是愤怒和羞耻，他开始更猛烈的挣扎，殊不知我的设计让他挣扎得越猛手指就进得越深。很快，两根，三根手指进去后，我开始开拓这片人造的神秘领土，这本不该出现在男人身上的秘境对我的侵入无比欢迎，它淌出粘嗒嗒的水，咕啾咕啾地满足地吞吃着我的手指。  
你看，我把你变成了一个婊子。我慢悠悠地说着，十分满意地发现他开始做困兽之斗，不管不顾地扭动撞击，好像这样的奋力一搏能为他挣得什么似的——但我想除了高潮，他什么也得不到。  
我似乎碰到了他的G点，他不可置信地瞪大眼睛，将棉布死死地咬住，大腿因为过于紧张开始痉挛。于是我变着花样地抠挖那一点，看这个不可一世的美人在我三根手指下达到高潮眼珠翻白是件很有成就感的事。他那活儿和小穴同时喷出液体，将他的大腿内侧连同我的手指搞得一团糟，从那大家伙的状态看得出他处于不应期，但女人的那张小嘴却仍在不满地张合，我猜它大概在叫嚣着来点正餐。  
我觉得是时候干他了，烧烤和牛以前要用小槌捶打上百次，我已经完成了准备工作，可以把这块甜美的肉没有一丝浪费地吃掉了。德雷克注意到我脱掉裤子，握着我的家伙靠近他的小穴，他慌了神，拼命摇头，嘴里不停说着什么，估计在求饶和骂娘吧。我用龟头在穴口摩擦，他立即触电一般浑身抖了一下。  
嘘，嘘，我安抚着他，用一只手摸上他的奶子，那对因为丰满的胸肌而鼓起来的奶子现在摸上去有些柔软。别怕，我告诉你会发生什么。我会狠狠地干你，你的奶子会在下一次高潮中流出奶汁，而我会一滴不剩地把它们吸干，接着我会在你的屁眼里插进一个电动按摩棒——按你的尺寸来的，同时干你的两个穴，你可能会失禁，最好忍住，不然我收拾起来很麻烦。  
他显然被我的话吓到了，眼眶因软弱而湿润，转而迅速闭上眼睛，我舔了舔他的眼皮，将硬了许久的家伙直接捅进他甜美的穴里，还有，你要给我生孩子，在孩子生下以前你别想走。  
我的家伙收到了比手指更加热情的礼遇，柔软的嫩肉很快甜蜜地裹住侵入者，在我挺腰前进时引我一路劈到最深处，在我要拔出时又可怜兮兮地绞紧。你真是个火辣的婊子。我气喘吁吁地说，德雷克却无暇回应，他正在努力压抑呻吟，却在我每次撞到G点时发出呜呜的叫声。  
我一手扶住他被固定的腰，一手继续摸他的奶子，他因为这多余的爱抚瑟瑟发抖，看上去十分惹人怜爱。我用指甲刮擦奶孔，在顶到他G点时又粗鲁地捏上一把，看到比女人更加有弹性的巨乳从手掌缝隙溢出，我兴奋不已，不得不暂时克制住射精的欲望。好戏得等到后面。  
你知道怎么的，你这女人的小穴还是和其他女人不同，我对德雷克说道，也不管他有没有听见我的话，我可以直接插进子宫里射个够。  
说完我就往更深的地方前进，一路如刀切黄油般顺利，直到我的龟头抵到一处软软的穴肉，德雷克浑身一颤，他终于流下了眼泪，口中快速地说着什么。我想他虽然不能理解，但仍然对即将发生的事感到害怕，就像处女在初夜时懵懂的害怕一样。  
相信我，宝贝。他的眼睛让我心动，他每一次眨眼，就仿佛黑蝴蝶在湿漉漉的湖边轻轻拍动翅膀，我几乎是不自觉地喃喃道，我不会伤害你的。  
有一股细小的电流，沿着我的脊椎一路往上，然后炸开一阵酥麻，这不是高潮那种脑海一片空白的感觉，我一边撞击着那块软嫩的穴肉，一边思考着这奇妙的电流，还有什么反应呢，我胸口发闷，心脏砰砰跳得很快，心脏，心脏……  
那对鼓胀得招摇的奶子在我的动作下一颤一颤，终于，那处软肉被我撞开了一条缝，德雷克仍然眼泪流个不停，他身上被汗水浸湿，像刚从水里被捞起来似的，我将我的家伙迅速插了进去，但只有龟头被刚好卡在里面，爽得我头皮发紧，我一下抑制不住开始射精，快感如潮将我裹挟到了天国，德雷克用女人的子宫使我到达了极乐，真是荒唐得美好。  
还有我的心脏，这即将被撕裂的心脏，里面是住进了一只鸟吗，为什么我觉得有一只喙在不停地啄，想从内里将我的心脏剖成两半？  
随着我的射精，那对胀如奶牛的奶子也开始淌出奶水，在他被肌肉撑起的胸腹上流成一条条溪流，我感激地俯身舔舐，心里如痴如狂地想这就是传说中的流奶与蜜之地。  
然后我咬住他的乳头吮吸出声，偷偷看着他，德雷克在快感的席卷下微微翻白眼，如果没有棉布他大概会把自己的舌头咬掉。  
你自己摸摸看，我不管德雷克是否还意识清醒，解开了他一只手的束缚，兴奋地抓过他的手——那只曾将我一拳打翻在地的手，放在他微微鼓起的下腹，你感受到了吗！你的子宫里全是我的精液，我的阴道里插着我的老二，你要怀上我的孩子！  
我重新把他的手铐回去，然后慢慢地拔出我的东西，德雷克吚吚呜呜地叫着，约莫是呻吟，他现在连反抗都不会了，变成了一个呆呆的性爱娃娃，只对快感给出回应。  
不应期的到来并没有让我苦恼，我从旁边拿出早就准备好的震动按摩棒，先开了最低档，慢慢地沿着他的奶子绕圈，然后用手指沾了我的精液伸进他的屁眼里。我之前就给他清过了一次肠，在催情剂的效应下，肠道空虚地渴望着插入。  
这里并没有女人的穴那样柔软，反而因为异物的进入会更激烈地绞紧。他的奶子被震动棒震得发颤，荡漾出层层肉浪，我慢慢靠近乳头，发现德雷克用称得上谄媚的目光看着我。于是我扯掉他嘴里的棉布，涎水从他口角流出，许久未曾用过的声带微弱地震动着，不要……我不行了……  
他沙哑的嗓子性感极了，我兴致大发，一边给肠道做扩张一边用震动棒一下一下地触碰他的奶头，看那个可怜的小东西痉挛似的乱颤，我就想更进一步折磨他，但是——这可怜虫，眼泪流得满脸都是，口中溢出啊啊的呻吟，我可真是不舍得，只好把震动棒移到他的腹部，那里因呼吸而起伏，我在他的腹部调皮地绕圈，注意到德雷克又一次湿了眼眶。  
在肠道紧张的缠绕下，我的三根手指终于成功地碰到了他的前列腺，我只是轻轻一戳，他就像濒死的鱼那样整个人弹了一下。我对他的反应很满意，将震动棒贴近他湿得一塌糊涂的穴口。  
林，求你，不要。这是德雷克第一次像别人那样叫我，他原来都叫我性无能的支那。我释然地笑笑，一边刺激他的前列腺一边用按摩棒在他粉红的穴口打圈，按摩棒甚至激起一点精液的白沫。  
德雷克放声叫出来，像个荡妇似的大声呻吟，这放在原来熟识他的人身上简直是不敢想象的一幕。我拔出被肠液浸湿的手指，又转而将按摩棒插进去，在正好抵在前列腺的位置放手，空虚的肠道会紧紧地咬住给它带来快乐的东西。德雷克的手指徒劳地在光滑的实验台上抓挠着，但我的不应期过去了，很快提枪上阵，重新插入那个湿漉漉的小穴。  
新的刺激让他应接不暇，也给我带来了无与伦比的快感。肠道里的震动棒使得小穴更加狭窄，我在抽插的过程中也能感受到轻微的震动，酥酥麻麻的感觉温柔地包裹住我的家伙，我好像身处幼儿的摇篮那样被性快感轻轻摇晃着。  
你知道吗，我对他轻轻地说，这根震动棒是用你自己的尺寸定做的，被自己艹的感觉如何啊？  
但德雷克不会回答我，他除了啊啊叫着，就是不要，不行了之类的话，快感将他洗涤成纯净的孩子，所有的罪恶在他身上都消失不见了。  
我在更加狭窄的小穴里深入浅出，企图再次捅开那处柔软的穴肉，但我每次尝试都是引起德雷克的摇头，他软下声向我求饶，甚至是低声下气地讨好我，只是为了避免我再次打开那扇欲望之门。无奈之下，我将震动棒又往上调了一个档，他尖叫了一声，转而呜呜地哭起来。前列腺和穴里的双重刺激一齐冲刷着他的灵魂，我简直怀疑他的灵魂要被强烈的快感咬下一块来。  
我一边冲撞着穴肉一边调戏他，他大概已经失去了思考能力，我问什么他答什么。  
你现在是我的婊子吗？  
是……  
重复一遍。  
我是你的婊子……  
说，你想要我的鸡巴捅进来。  
我想要你的鸡巴捅进来。  
你想给我生孩子吗？  
想……  
他双目无神，只是泪水涟涟的两块蓝宝石，口角流下涎水，喉咙因我的每一次挺动而发声。这不是我想要的，我将震动棒调到最大档，他的双眼瞬间活了过来，他不可置信地看了我一眼，似乎连呻吟都叫不出来了，我们彼此在欲望的海洋中激烈地颠簸，直到我再次将龟头插入那条缝内，他开始口齿不清地求饶：林，不要，我会给你生孩子，生多少都行，求求你，不要……  
在震动棒和子宫口的刺激下，我再次迎来了高潮，彻底的高潮，我什么也看不见，什么也不想，坏掉电视机的雪花屏铺天盖地地压过来，就这一瞬间，我仿佛看见了德雷克也在微笑，自我们认识以来的不平等关系似乎在这一刻达到了和解，再也没有纷争，再也没有侮辱，此刻我们幸福地融为了一体。  
然而，在高潮结束以后，在我拔出震动棒后，我的东西在德雷克体内就像婴儿在母亲的羊水里那样自在，那股奇妙的电流，还有我的心脏，我无法理解的反应又像藤蔓一样从我的脚趾一直往上缠绕。看看我身下的德雷克吧，他翻着白眼像死去一样，微张的嘴角边流下口水，巨大的一对奶子被奶水淋湿，发出温暖的乳香，下腹沾满了精液和汗水，还有咬住我东西的小穴还沾着白沫，由于事先我剃去了他的耻毛，他的下体还留着一些金色的毛茬，显得可爱极了。  
我的德雷克。我这么想，即将撕裂的心脏似乎被一双手握住了，有花开在上面。我的德雷克。我像念某种咒语似的反复念叨，终于觉得满足了。  
他鼓胀的腹部昭示未来这里将孕育一个小生命，由于怀孕导致的激素紊乱和前列腺压迫，会使他求着我干他。那个时候我会再次抓着他流奶的乳房，按着他的肌肉，将鸡巴捅进他柔软的小穴里。  
真是皆大欢喜。  
FIN.


End file.
